eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Stitch in Time, Part II: Lightning Strikes
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. There is a LOT of running on the quest. Bring as many evac items as you can manage. A floaty cloak is also useful to save time getting down from the towers. Required Materials Bring at least: * 50 Etherium * 50 Plumewit hide * 50 Gnarled entwood * 100 Celestial Coal Steps # Enter at . # Use the teleporter pad at to travel to the Tower of the Rainkeeper then speak to Karana at . # Use the teleporter pad at to return to the Torden Atrium. # Speak to Voonark at at the base of the Tower of Thunder in the southwest. # Collect the following: Note: Track Harvesting works on the nodes and bucket. Look for the bucket used for gathering the water while at each tower. #* 10 Aluminum Orbs #** Found around the base of the Tower of Thunder (SW). #* 10 Zinc Orbs #** Found around the base of the Acolyte Tower (SE). #* 10 Copper Orbs #** Found around the base of The Glacial Tower (NW). Note: The floor is slippery. #* 10 Torden Clay #** Found around the base of The Sandstorm Floor Tower (NE). #* 5 Pure Water from the pool in front of Karana. #** You need a bucket. (Bucket is trackable and found around or at the top of one of the towers. It can NOT be tracked from the base of the towers; One will need to go up a few levels before detecting it.) #** Possible Locations #***Sand Tower , Lightning Tower #***Ice Tower , Wind Tower # Craft the Untempered Lightning Rods at #* Requires: #** 10 Aluminum Orbs #** 10 Copper Orbs #** 10 Zinc Orbs #** 50 Etherium #** 50 Celestial Coal # Craft the Heated Clay Temper #* Requires: #** 10 Torden Clay #** 5 Pure Water #** 50 Plumewit hide #** 50 Gnarled entwood #** 50 Celestial Coal # Examine the Heated Clay Temper in your inventory to apply it to the lightning rods #*''Gives:A Stack of Clay-Covered Lightning Rods'' # Speak with Edlias the wyvern at . #* (This step gives tradeskill exp) # Pick up a block of ice at the top of the ramps, NW Tower Note: This will start a 5 min timer, featherfall to save time. Note: for those characters whom are blind and can only WALK, it will take 4m30s just to get from Edlias to half-way point between the two areas. So unless the time is increase or others are allowed in to assist, you are done with this quest at this step. # Return to Edlias and place the block at . #* Known Bug: The sparkly will not be there if you had to set the block down before reaching Edlias. # Speak to Edlias. Then place the rods on the sand patch in front of him. (move to his side or stand behind him or you will get knocked off and die) # When Edlias has finished pick the rods up. Then click the ice block to place them. Once quenched, retrieve them. # Place the 4 tempered lightning rods around the Tower of Thunder (SW), stand back to avoid being knocked back to your death by the strike of lightning and collect the Solidified Lightning. #* # Return to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor Rewards *At least